


Going to be Happy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Romance, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: So I'm not like dying about the ending of QAF. I do have an actual life I like to deal with now and then, but I do love the show and this ending . . . well it isn't what I will view as the end. I, of course, have added on until I was satisfied. No biggie C/L thanks for the show for five years I'll let my imagination finish the rest *wink* If you're a spoiler ho like me semi unimpressed or insanely depressed maybe you'll like my ending too. Enjoy!





	Going to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Emmett! Hey! Em!”

Emmett squinted in the low light of Babylon’s dance floor. That sure looked like . . . 

“JUSTIN!?” Emmett squealed when his X’d out mind realized it was in fact none other than Justin Taylor. “Oh my god! Justin!!”

Justin smiled rushing over to his old friend. “Oh Emmett it’s so fucking good to see a familiar face!”

They wrapped each other in a tight, tight, hug neither wanted to end. “Oh my god honey look at you. Beautiful as always. I’ve missed you!”

Justin pulled back just looking at Em. He was an image in lavender leather. “I’ve missed you too. So much.”

“Soooo how’s the big apple? We haven’t spoken I’m sorry honey I should have written, called . . . I dunno IM’d.”

Justin smiled softly. “It’s ok. I’ve been kind of distant.”

Em sobered a little and nodded. “Sometimes that seems like the right thing to do when you’re so far away.”

Justin nodded averting his eyes scanning the familiar club, looking round and round. 

“He’s not here sweetie . . . business trip.”

Justin looked back to Emmett with a resigned nod. “Oh.”

Emmett chewed his lip for a moment. “So how’s my little artist in the big city?”

Justin brightened a little. “I lucked out. I’ve got a lot of people commissioning me for different things. That’s awesome to get my name out there, and then I have a pretty menial day job at a graphics place, but its fun.”

“I bet. And the clubs tell me tell me are there any special boys?” Emmett forgot himself for a moment and asked.

Justin sobered again. 

Emmett realizing his mistake sighed. “I’m sorry . . . I forgot myself you know me . . .” His giggling high pitch didn’t evoke even the smallest smile. “Honey maybe it was for the best? Long distance relationships they don’t always pan out . . .”

“They would if people tried. Even the smallest bit.” Justin bit taking a little frustration out on his friend.

Em worried his lip between his teeth. He grabbed Justin’s wrist pulling them to the bar. “Two cosmos! He hasn’t called?”

“Not once. Not one time Emmett.”

Emmett handed him a drink with scrunched brows. “Honey . . . have you called him?”

Justin looked caught for a moment. “No.” He whispered.

Em was silent trying to choose his next comment carefully seeing Justin’s less than content mood.

“Well . . . honey . . .”

“I just . . . I wanted to know, Emmett. I wanted to know that if I gave up. If I quit trying. Would he fight for me? Would he even fucking care?”

“Sweet heart he cares.”

“How would I know? He told me to go to New York and be a success. No part of that means that he and I couldn’t . . . be together.”

Emmett hated the look of hurt on his friend’s face. “He doesn’t want to hold you back.”

“I went to New York!” Justin all but hollered. 

“I know you’re upset sweetie, but I’m not him.”

Justin breathed. “We worked too hard, Emmett, and came too fucking far to let a few hundred miles keep us from being together. We almost got married. Do you know how huge that was for him? And now what?”

Em felt his eyes well up. “I know, I know baby.”

Justin sipped his drink. “I told him we would stay together. That wasn’t just words Emmett. I fucking love him. He’s who I want. He doesn’t think I know. I know.”

Em sat down his empty glass. “He went to Ohio for the day. He should be home soon if Teddy’s calculations are right . . . I’m sure they are. I’d love to sit with you all night long, Justin, but I’m not who you want to talk to.”

Justin finished his drink, and surprised Emmett with a fierce hug. “Thanks.”

Emmett smiled kissing the top of his head. “He’s miserable.”

Justin scoffed, eyes wet. “I figured.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin climbed the stairs two at a time heart speeding in his chest. Six weeks. He hadn’t been in this hallway in this staircase of this building in six weeks. He never thought he could miss a pile of bricks so much in all his life. Or a door. An ugly metal door staring him in the face. Justin’s hand pressed against the cool metal of the beaten door. He sighed pressing his forehead against the door. After a moment he fished in his pocket for his keys. Brian had him keep his keys. ‘Keep these keys so when I don’t call you you can break in. Fucking crossed message idiot.’ Justin thought pressing his key into the slot. He was just a little relieved when he heard the lock click open. He pulled back the door only to come face to face with a half naked version of said idiot.

“Uhm . . .”

“Justin?” Brian’s voice was sleep worn tinged with shock. When he heard someone trying to get in the door Justin was not who he pictured on the other side.

Standing in front of Brian the anger that had been building up, in Justin, for six weeks just dissipated into air. “Yea.”

Brian rubbed his eyes, and Justin was sure he thought he was imagining it.

Brian looked stumped. “Uh . . . hi.”

Justin scoffed dropping his keys on the floor and leaping into Brian’s arms. “Fuck you, Brian.” He laughed pressing his face into Brian’s neck. “You’re in so much trouble.”

Brian, confused and surprised and fucking happy as hell wrapped Justin, his Justin, in his arms breathing in his scent. Still the same. He smelled the same. “What the fuck are you doing here?” His throat felt thick, and he knew he couldn’t blame it on sleep anymore.

“Coming to kill you.”

Brian pulled back looking into Justin’s eyes. “Oh.”

Justin pulled back fully looking at Brian in the eye. “Did you think I’d just disappear?”

Brian raised a brow. “Could I be so lucky?”

“Don’t fucking start.” Justin’s anger rushed back.

Brian’s head bowed.

“Why? Why wouldn’t you call?” Justin demanded right there in the doorway not bothering to go through pleasantries. This was Brian. 

Brian glared. “Why didn’t you?”

Justin’s teeth clamped down. It probably was a little childish of him, but he didn’t care. “I wanted it to be you for once, god damn it. I wanted you to call. I wanted to hear YOU on the answering machine telling me about your day. Telling me you missed me. I wanted you to try this time. I thought you would after everything, but you still sunk into those stupid rationalizations. ‘It’s better this way. I’ll only bring him down.’ What happened to this cocky asshole everyone else sees? You think you’re so fucking detrimental to everyone’s damned life you don’t let them decide on their own.”

Brian scoffed at the comment looking around the room choosing not to answer that. “So. I didn’t call to save you the trauma. Why’d you give up?” He bit defenses up. He was hurting too. Not calling Justin . . . that was to let Justin get over it. Justin not calling him . . . made him think he did.

“If I had given up I wouldn’t fucking be here, Brian. I waited. I waited and waited until I couldn’t wait anymore. You’ve given me everything Brian. I know you love me. I know everything, and yet I leave, like YOU told me too, and you turn right back into Brian fucking Kinney? You couldn’t call me? You couldn’t even call.”

“ . . . I thought it would be better, Justin, I really did. You were gone. The fewer ties to this shitty place the less likely you were to come back. You didn’t call and I thought I’d got it right.” Brian whispered the last part looking anywhere but at Justin.

“You didn’t.”

That caught Brian’s attention. He looked to Justin. “So I hear.”

“You love me! I know you do, so how can you do that? How can you just give me up? I can’t let you go, Brian or believe me I’m sure I fucking would have. I know, KNOW, you love me just as much so how could you do it?”

Brian looked away Justin saw his Adam’s apple bobbing, and felt his tears bubbling up.

“When we decided not to get married we didn’t decide to just let go. I know you think it isn’t possible to live apart and be in love but it is Brian. I’m here. Six weeks without talking. I still fucking love you, and I’ve been gone in New York with all those boys you think I’ll fall for, and that big job that you think will take up all my time. It doesn’t. I have spare time, and I spend it thinking about you, and waiting for that fucking phone call that never comes, Brian. I deserve a hell of a lot more than that! So do you!”

Brian stood there not knowing what to say. “I . . .” He sighed. “I’m sorry, and . . . ugh . . . that’s still bullshit . . . I should have . . . done all of that.” He looked to his hands, teeth clenched. “Your mom . . . she said you were ok. Said you were doing good you were happy . . .”

Justin smiled softly. “You asked my mom?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yea.” He ran his thumb along the side of Justin’s face. “I fucking missed you.”

Justin laughed around a sob lunging back into Brian’s arms. “You’re so fucked up.”

Brian made his own noise sounding much like the one Justin just made. “Probably.”

“We didn’t even have to talk even if it was just you, breathing on the other end of the line that would be enough.”

Brian pressed his lips into the top of Justin’s head. “No it wouldn’t.”

“No . . . it wouldn’t.” Justin sighed.

“I’m coming to New York.” Brian blurted.

Justin looked up, quickly, bumping his head on Brian’s chin. 

“Ow.”

“I’m sorry . . . you’re what?”

Brian rubbed his chin. “I can’t do this.” He whispered. “I . . . it’s too hard. I’ve already looked into a New York Branch. Ted says as long as we keep it at two for a couple yea . . . mph!”

Justin attacked Brian’s lips with a fierce kiss that lasted at least two minutes. Two minutes of sucking, biting, moaning, and licking. The best two minutes they’d had in six weeks. When he pulled back their lips were both bruised and sore. Brian’s eyes were wide. Justin just laughed wiping his tender mouth.

“Were you going to just show up with a duffle bag at my front door?”

Brian wiped his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t think I want to see the shit hole you’ve rented out.”

Justin rolled his eyes, but laughed. “It’s a dump. Daph’s cousin is sweet though.”

Brian smiled. “Are you doing alright?”   
Justin nodded then tilted his head to the side reaching up and brushing an imaginary spec of dust from Brian’s cheek. “I could be doing better though.”

Brian pulled his lips into his mouth. “So could I.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You didn’t get nearly as much hell as you should have.”

Brian smiled rubbing Justin’s sweat slick back. “I know.”

“You’ll have to thank Emmett for that.”

“Did you call him? Did he talk the oozy out of your hand?”

Justin scoffed. “No I went to Babylon. I figured it was my best bet to find you.”

Brian smirked. He was going to be hearing about this for a while. He recognized fully that he should. “Yea well any other day.”

“I figured. He was there. He got half of the rant meant for you.”

“Just couldn’t hold it? Or perhaps you mixed us up? We’re both … tall.” Brian grinned at the joke he knew his lover wouldn’t get.

Justin just looked up a little from his spot on Brian’s shoulder. “Uh the first one. It just hurt Bri. Its like you didn’t WANT to keep in touch.”

“I did.” He sighed looking at Justin. “In my head it makes sense.”

“What is it going to take to make you see that it doesn’t? You know, for the normal population of the world.” Brian glared, and Justin smiled softly before continuing. “I’m intelligent and I do what I want to. You do effect my decisions in my line of work, Brian, because I want you to. Some things aren’t worth trying or doing if I’ll be away from you for so long. When they are. . . I’ll go do it like New York, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you. There’s phones and Emails and . . .”

“This is familiar.”

“That’s cause I’ve already said it you fucking moron.”

“HEY!”

“Well! You’re not listening and your being an idiot.”

Brian bit his tongue.

“Tell me you’ll call me next time something like this happened. Tell me you’ll try.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Stop being so fucking selfless, Brian its what YOU want too. Everyone always talks about the asshole selfish bastard I wish I SAW any of that selfishness in this relationship. Things would have been so much easier if every once in a fucking while you said. ‘No . . . I want you. Stay.”

Brian surprised Justin by grabbing both his arms flipping him onto his back while Brian sat on his belly, cock hard, grin growing.

“I want you.” Brian licked up Justin’s side causing a groan. “I wanted you before.” Kiss. “I want you now.” Kiss. “And I’ll want you forever.” Lick. Justin’s breath quickened as Brian’s eye’s shot to his, seeing into his soul. “And I’m going to have you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The happy clink of the Diner’s bell alerted all who inhabited the brightly colored restaurant to new visitors. Debbie habitually glanced at the door before going back to her duties . . . for about two seconds.

“Justin? Oh Sunshine it’s YOU!”

“Christ . . .” Brian groaned.

“Be nice.” Justin managed to get out before his wind pipes were cut off by the strangling hug Debbie laid on him.

“Oh Justin look at my beautiful boy! Oh I’m so happy to see you.”

“Deb . . . let him go, or he’ll be dead before you get to kiss him.”

Debbie glared but did as Brian said pulling back and staring at the two. “So how the hell did you two meet up? Last I knew you were gone and he was moping around like he lost his puppy.” She told Justin.

Brian’s tongue found its cheek grinning at the look Justin gave him. “Well my puppy came back.”

Debbie beamed. “Oh how sweet.”

“Did I just hear Brian’s voice followed by “How sweet?” Michael asked returning from the bathroom. “Hey boy wonder.”

Brian’s brow scrunched. “You knew he was here?”

“And didn’t tell me!”

Michael ignored his mother’s outrage. “I got a note informing me my best friend’s days may be limited. I assumed he was on his way.”

Justin grinned at Brian. Brian just smiled softly reaching in his pocket. He took out two keys he held them out. Michael took them, confusion written on his face.

“Then you shouldn’t be shocked you’re in control of all my worldly possessions, aside from the vette of course.”

“I . . .”

Brian smirked Michael still didn’t quite get it. “I’m going to New Yo . . .”

“I get that, Brian!” Michael interrupted insulted by Brian ‘dumbing it down.’ “I just . . . don’t fucking believe it.”

Debbie, for once was speechless grinning like an idiot next to her son.

“Well believe it.”

Michaels mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

“I hope you don’t do that when Ben’s in there.”

“Brian.” Justin scolded.

Michael ignored his best friend’s comment. “Like . . . now?”

Brian smiled. “Like now . . . at least for a while course I’ll have to tie up loose ends . . .”

“Eventually.” Justin finished.

“Eventually.” Brian agreed.

Michael looked to the keys. Brian’s loft key, and his mail key. “You won’t sell it will you?”

Brian shook his head. “Sunshine has some sentimental connections to it soo . . .”

Justin rolled his eyes. Like he was the only one.

“Plus we’ll need a place when we visit.”

“Often.” Justin added looking at the still blissfully silent Debbie. Her smile just widened.

“The house?”

“That is being renovated, and maxed out at this very moment. We’ll sell it for a pretty penny with a great commission for Justin’s mommy.”

Michael pocketed the key’s with a sigh. “I guess you’ve got it all figured out.”

Brian nodded. “Call Ted. Make sure he’s sitting down. Tell him to call me when he’s finished hyperventilating.”

Michael grinned. “K.”

“Call Emmett.” Justin added. “Thank him for the Cosmo, for me.”

Michael’s brows scrunched but he nodded.

Brian puffed a put upon sigh. “K so . . . bye.”

Debbie snapped out of her happy coma. “Like hell! Get over here!”

Brian groaned but they all saw his relief. They’d miss him. Thank god. He grabbed onto Debbie hugging her as hard as she hugged him.

“This is right, sweet heart, this is how it should be.”

Brian nodded into her hair. “I know.”

Surprisingly she pulled back first with a loving tap on his cheek. “Be good. Listen to everything Sunshine says and you should be ok.”

Brian gave Justin an amused look. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He was quickly taken over by his best friend. “Keep in touch Brian.” Michael ordered throat tight.

“I promise.” Brian whispered.

“And if you do go through with that wedding thing someday. I’d kind of like to be there.”

Brian grinned kissing Michael’s cheek. “Of course.”

They pulled back wiping their eyes. No one noticed the silence in the diner or that all eyes were on them. 

Justin quickly kissed and hugged this part of his second family. They all felt a little too emotional for much more chat.

“Say hi to the professor Mikey.” Brian teased grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

Michael grinned wiping his eyes quickly. “I’ll do that.”

Brian nodded. “Bye.”

“See you soon.” Michael corrected.

Brian bit his lip, and looked to Justin before looking back. “Soon.”

Deb and Michael stood amid a silent diner watching as the two parts of their lives walked away hand in hand. They were interrupted from their thoughts when the murmurs of the diner started to sink in.

“Wasn’t that the twink?”

“Justin. That’s his name.”

“I thought they broke up.”

“Where . . . where’s Kinney going?”

Debbie turned around to see a pint sized princess gazing longingly at the door. She smiled at his sadness.

“He’s going to be happy honey.” She answered completely confident she was right. “Right sweetie?”

Michael smiled watching as the vette screeched away. “Right ma.”


End file.
